Las calzas del demonio
by Pulgarcita23
Summary: Sesshomaru ha regresado por Rin, pero cree que ella está esperando a un principe azul que el, evidentemente, no es. Tal vez si tuviera un hada madrina esta situación podría cambiar. Este fic participa en los Retos a Pedido del foro ¡Siéntate!, y fue propuesto por Daioz


**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi es la genia que inventó todo lo perteneciente a Inuyasha y que yo utilizo aquí indiscriminadamente. También hay algunas referencias a Disney, así que ya saben, _dad al Cesar…_

Las calzas del demonio

Había una vez, hace muchos, muchos años, quizás quinientos, una aldea pacífica, rodeada por un frondoso bosque. Allí vivía una anciana señora, sacerdotisa de profesión, que se ocupaba de cuidar de todos los habitantes, entre los que había carpinteros y cocineros como en cualquier lugar, también una exterminadora de demonios, un monje algo travieso, un _hanyo_ algo cascarrabias y una chica del futuro cuya historia no contaremos en esta ocación. La anciana los quería mucho, pero su favorita era una pequeña niña que años atrás había sido dejada en el poblado y que siempre la acompañaba en sus tareas diarias.

Todavía recordaba el día en que llegó y la enorme conmoción que había causado en la aldea. Ese día había aparecido un demonio, y no se trataba de un demonio cualquiera sino uno alto, de cabello blanco y brillante, que iba acompañado por dicha niña, que entonces no pasaría de los ocho años y un pequeño ser verde, similar a una rana.

En realidad nadie sabe porque habían ido a la aldea, aunque muchos creen que este había sido un plan preconsebido. Lo que sí se sabe es que la pequeña cuando pasaron por la cabaña de la anciana, corrió hacia el jardín de dicha señora y empezó a cortar unos rapónchigos que allí había mientras gritaba:

— ¡Mire Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Qué lindas flores!—y mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla empezó a confeccionar una corona con ellas. El demonio solo la observaba con el rostro serio, sabedor de que esa corona era para él y aunque no le pareciese propio de un demonio no podría negarse a que se la coloque.

—Parece usted un príncipe—dijo la niña mientras estiraba los brazos para coronarlo, algo que hubiese sido imposible si el demonio no se hubiera agachado.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Rin—acotó entonces la rana—. El amo bonito es muy superior todos esos humanos que por llevar una corona se creen superiores.

—No se ponga celoso, Maestro Jaken, ya mismo hago una para usted.

Tan ensimismados estaban en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que la anciana había salido de su cabaña y miraba con ojos vidriosos sus flores cortadas que ahora decoraban la cabeza del más alto del grupo. Su vos enfadada, que solo utilizaba cuando los pacientes no seguían sus indicaciones, atrajo las miradas:

— ¿Por qué han cortado mis flores? ¿Acaso creen que pueden tomar lo que quieran? Esta niña no tiene modales, pero ¿Qué se podía esperar si no vive con los humanos?— entonces vió la expresión de remordimiento de la pequeña y su mirada se suavizó—. Sin embargo estoy dispuesta a perdonarla si se queda conmigo hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años.

De no haber sido esa su intención las palabras de la anciana le hubieran importado un comino al demonio, pero como lo cierto es que tras dirigirle una mirada a la pequeña y decirle "Quédate aquí, Rin", él partió, tiene sentido la teoría de que eso habían acordado.

Los años pasaron y la niña se convirtió en jovencita. Era querida por todos en la aldea, sobre todo por la anciana que la consideraba una hija propia. Sus cabellos negros, labios rojos cual carmín y cantarina voz, sin mencionar sus otras atribuciones, atraían a muchos muchachos, a los que ella siempre rechazaba y que luego, enfadados, hacían circular el rumor de que la muchachita se entretenía besando sapos cuando paseaba por el bosque.

Cuando se acercaba su decimoctavo cumpleaños estos rumores crecieron. Quizás porque sus visitas al bosque se hicieron más frecuentes o porque ignoraba a los demás mucho más que de costumbre. Solo la anciana sabía la verdad: estaba esperando el retorno de cierto ser; ella no quería romperle las esperanzas a su pequeña, pero creía que Sesshomaru hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de ella, en realidad eso era lo que esperaba cuando le había exigido quedarse.

No podía estar más equivocada. El demonio estaba en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea desde que había presentido que el lapso se estaba cumpliendo, y por presentido se entiende que Jaquen le había anunciado que se estaba acabando el calendario donde día a día iba tachando los días que pasaban hasta la esperada fecha y que él no sabía porque le había ordenado hacer. En ocaciones había visto a la joven, pero no se había atrevido a acercarse, ya que siempre la escuchaba cantar:

— _Eres tú, el príncipe azul que yo soñé…_

Él no era ningún príncipe azul, sino un demonio de gran categoría y no sabía comportarse como un príncipe…quizás él no era el adecuado para Rin.

Tales pensamientos lo acechaban en esos días y no prestaba atención a nada más. Estaba incluso más callado y taciturno que lo normal y eso empezaba a preocupar a su pequeño sirviente, quién al no notar ninguna mejoría decidió ir a pedirle ayuda a cierta bruja de la que tenía conocimiento.

Esta, tras escuchar la historia, decidió ayudarlo (sobre todo porque podría divertirse en el proceso). Enfundándose en una túnica celeste, acomodándose un poco los cabellos y echándose unos polvos que disimulasen sus arrugas se presentó por la madrugada ante el amo de la rana.

—Soy tu hada madrina, Urasue—le dijo—, y sé que tu corazón suspira por esa muchacha. Yo puedo convertirte en aquello que deseas.

Sesshomaru la miraba escéptico, no creía que nadie pudiese cambiar lo que él realmente era, así que solamente hizo un gesto para que "el hada" continuase.

—Entonces, te convertiré en un príncipe—la bruja levanto sus brazos y diciendo algunas palabras mágicas, que hay quienes dicen fueron "Bibidi-babidi-bu", completó el hechizo y se dispuso a contemplar las reacción de su creación.

El demonio se sintió extraño al instante. El mundo le parecía mucho más brillante y tenía ganas de cantar una canción, además su ropa le molestaba pues parecía mucho más ceñida al cuerpo. Corriendo, aunque esto le produjese cierta incomodidad, se acercó un pequeño arroyo y no puedo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban: ¡estaba vestido con calzas blancas! Sobre ellas una camisa muy almidonada de color azul, y completaba el conjunto una capa y sobrero del mismo color.

Se volvió furioso hacia la bruja, dispuesto a despedazarla pero se dio cuenta de que sus largas y afiladas garras habían sido recortadas y sus espadas no eran más que elegantes floretes. Estaba muy molesto y aparte un incesante relinchido atormentaba sus oídos, cuando dirigió los ojos en aquella dirección noto que donde dormía Jaquen ahora había un caballo verde, muy alterado.

— ¡Tú! —Le gritó a la bruja, notando que incluso su tono de voz ahora era más melodioso— ¿Cómo osas hacerme esto?

—Yo solo cumplí tu deseo —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si no te gusta el cambio, la solución es simple: debes recibir un beso de tu verdadero amor.

Tras decir esto Urasue desapareció, dejando en el claro a dos seres muy confundidos. ¿Verdadero amor? Ja, esa no podía ser la solución ¿Cómo sabría quién es su verdadero amor? Daba vueltas sobre este asunto el pobre Sesshomaru cuando escuchó el cantó provocador de tal complicación. Pero algo en su interior no le permitió que continuase oculto y haciendo uso de esa maravillosa voz que ahora poseía se unió al cantar de la joven. Esta primero se asustó, pues no creía que hubiese nadie cerca, pero al reconocer a su señor automáticamente la confianza retorno, después de todo ella sabía que él vendría ese día.

El señor Sesshomaru realmente se ve genial en esos pantalones tan ajustados _,_ pensaba Rin. Mi corazón late con emoción y no entiendo la razón…aparte ahora hablo en rima, pero eso no me anima, eran los pensamientos del demonio. Cuando la canción acabó recién se animaron a hablar:

—Oh bella Rin, dichosos los ojos que te ven, mi corazón está desbocado y solo puedo caer rendido a tus pies— fueron las primeras palabras dichas, a las que casi sin que él se diera cuenta le siguieron—. Ya vez que aquí no se encuentra el que alguna vez fue, más un beso de tus labios carnosos terminarían con este padecer.

En ese momento la confianza de Rin desapareció. Ese definitivamente no era el señor Sesshomaru, ¡ni siquiera estaba acompañado por Jaken!, y ella tenía que descubrir que quería ese impostor.

—Me encantaría señor Sesshomaru, pero debe comprender que una doncella como yo no puede ir dejando besos por allí, ¿Por qué no acompaña al campo de flores y allí vemos que hacer?

—No era mi intención poner en duda su honor. Permítame, si así lo desea, ir a donde usted quiera.

Ambos se pusieron en camino, seguidos de cerca por el extraño corcel y llegaron a donde estaba el pozo de agua de la aldea, rodeado de bellísimas flores que el _hanyo_ había ido plantando año a año, cuando esperaba a una mujer que él creía que jamás regresaría. Allí pasaron horas muy entretenidas, porque pese a que uno estaba en plan conquistador y la otra parecía detective ninguno podía negar que la compañía del otro le era sumamente agradable.

A veces Rin se detenía a recibir una flor que el arrancaba para entregársela y con las que iba armando una corona con la que estaba tentada de coronarlo, aunque siempre que lo estaba por hacer lo veía acomodarse cierta parte del pantalón y eso le hacía desistir de sus intentos. En otros momentos Sesshomaru se planteaba permanecer en esa situación si así podían trasmitirle esos sentimientos, que antes no había notado siquiera, a la joven. Estaba a punto de proponérselo cuando algo perturbo la paz del lugar.

Se trataba de una araña gigante, un monstruo tonto en realidad y no un digno oponente para el gran demonio de cabello plateado, quien de un solo mandoble de su espada habitual podía destruirlo. Estaba por despedazarlo con sus garras cuando notó dos cosas. Primero que la araña había tomado entre sus pinzas a Rin, y segundo que sus garras no habían crecido en el transcurso de la mañana.

La furia lo invadió y desplegando el inútil florete arremetió contra el arácnido que lo cuadriplicaba en tamaño. Parecía un mosquito tratando de ensartar a un elefante. Una imagen similar debió cruzar el cerebro del monstruo, pero como hasta los mosquitos son molestos decidió arrojar a la pequeña presa y ocuparse de ese incordio.

Rin cayó unos metros más allá del lugar del enfrentamiento, sorprendida pues fue sobre los brazos de Sesshomaru, quién también estaba sorprendido porque creía haber perdido, al igual que todo lo demás, su capacidad para teletransportarse.

—Besame ahora o nunca, Rin —le dijo—. Porque si no recupero mi espada será el fin de ambos, aunque dulce final sería en tus brazos.

Aparentemente la emoción del momento no les permitía pensar que en la aldea donde la chica vivía había, como se dijo, una exterminadora de demonios y otros tantos seres que podían venir a ayudarlos. Cosas del amor. Y como precisamente el amor era todo lo que, ellos creía, les quedaba Rin besó al demonio.

Al instante las garras volvieron a crecer, las ropas perdieron su apariencia extraña y en lugar de un caballo atado cerca de los arboles apareció Jaken. Huelga decir que la araña no vivió más de tres segundos después de esto, y ni siquiera para acabar con ella el demonio aparto los ojos de su amada, que seguían teniedo el brillo de las horas anteriores aunque la expresión de su rostro había vuelto a la seriedad habitual.

—Me has salvado, como siempre—susurró Rin.

—No, tú lo has hecho—fue la respuesta—. Estoy aquí para hacer lo que desees, si quieres que me marche lo haré en este instante…pero también puedes acompañarme…feliz cumpleaños Rin.

—Yo sabía que usted regresaría, pero no creí que se daría cuenta de porque podía ser en este día—un leve rubor pobló sus mejillas y bajó la mirada—. Y ya que dice que hará lo que yo desee… ¿puede volver a ponerse esos pantalones ajustados?

* * *

Juro que no vuelvo a escribir humor en mi vida. Soy malísima, pero bueno el reto me llamaba demasiado la atención (y estoy publicando en el límite de tiempo, así que mejor no le doy más vuelta al asunto y me despido)

Dejad vuestros tomatazos en la cajita de abajo…por favor digamane que tan desastroso está esto.

Besos!


End file.
